


Spit or Swallow?

by Vendela (Wendela)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Raapale, Short One Shot, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Kyynelten virratessa Sirius taisteli lastin alas.





	Spit or Swallow?

**Author's Note:**

> Vanha ficci vuosien takaa. Pientä hassutusta ;)

Lämmin aine täytti Siriuksen suun. Silmät tiukasti yhteen puristettuina hän yritti niellä kitalakeen tiukasti tarttuvan mönjän. Kyynelten virratessa Sirius taisteli lastin alas, mutta tarkempi ajatus lämpimästä aineesta aiheutti vaistomaisen oksennusrefleksin.

"Niele niele", Remuksen käskevä ääni kuului, ja Sirius pakotti limaiselta tuntuvan mömmön takaisin kohden vatsalaukkuaan.

"Hienoa! Kohta saat lisää", Remus lupasi hymyillen.

Siriuksen silmät revähtivät auki ja pakokauhu oli ottaa hänestä vallan.

Päätään pudistaen Sirius nipisti suunta kiinni ja katsoi uhmakkaasti Remusta. Tämä huokasi kärsimättömästi ja puuskahti: "Ei se nyt voi olla noin pahaa! Auttaisikohan jos sitä maustaisi hieman sokerilla?"

Sirius pudisti edelleen päätään ja mulkoili paheksuvasti edessään olevaa kaurapuuro-lautasta.


End file.
